Frozen Memories
by Eccentric Writer
Summary: A collection of one-shots surrounding Edward and Jacob's lives. Warning: Slash and Pre-slash
1. Lightly Dancing

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Twilight it would not have that sorry beginner fanfiction-esque ending. Jacob and Edward would have gotten together and Bella would be more rounded out (also put with Carlisle or Jasper).

**Your Author:** I know many of you are waiting on 'Burning Sun'. However I've stumbled into a bit of a writers block right now and cuttently it is on hold. I apologize, but fanfiction is my fun outlet. I make a living writing and so one-shots and drabbles tend to be easier to write during my down time. This will probably get updated a tad more.

It had been a long day that just didn't seem to end. His intern was constantly tripping over his own two feet, smitten by his boss and trying hard to please him. He seemed to ignore the silver band around Edward's finger and, in turn, Edward ignored the blatant flirting off shift. He was a patient man, but this was pushing it. Perhaps he could pass the young intern off on someone else. Of course they'd also been short staffed that day, the flu bug was going around, and Edward ended up pulling more hours than previously intended. Thankfully he didn't require sleep, but he had to feign exhaustion to get away from the hectic mess.

Edward pulled off his coat and set his briefcase on the couch, noticing something instantly amiss. His lovers head did not poke around the corner nor did he yell out some sort of greeting. He wasn't asleep on the couch either. The entire house was still, eerily so. His scent was still strong and his car in the garage so he was still home. Edward moved further into his home, sensitive hearing catching the soft sound of music flowing from the direction of the bedroom. He smiled softly coming to the conclusion that Jacob was asleep.

He opened the door quietly and slowly so as not to disturb the slumbering wolf. He was surprised to see his lover, not sleeping, but moving about the room in a particular pattern. His eyes were closed, face scrunched up in concentration and arms lazily half raised. In his mind he was retracing a dance pattern that Alice had shown him.

Edward saw his ears twitched slightly, a movement very few ever caught, and knew his presence had been noticed. Jacob whirled around, face burning with embarrassment. He quickly went over to the cd player and shut off the music trying to act as if he hadn't just been caught.

"Welcome home," he smiled as he went up to Edward and nuzzled his head beneath his neck. Edward wrapped his arms around the young wolf before tilting his head up and kissing him.

"Thank you," he murmured against his lips before pulling away. "What was that you were doing?" He inquired with faux innocence. Jacob sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat.

"You weren't supposed to see that." He grumbled as he moved things back into place he'd pushed aside.

"Why not? You can't possibly be embarrassed about it." Another look at Jacob's expression said he could, but the wolf shook his head.

"It was…supposed to be a surprise." He ran his hands through his hair, effectively messing it up. "Just, ah, never mind." He could see the doubt and growing frustration in Jacob's mind. He wanted to get it right, but was having a hard time. It was for Edward, he wanted to do it for Edward. So they could dance, together, without the younger looking like a fool and embarrassing him. Edward wrapped his arms around Jacob from behind before he could leave the room. He pressed his lips to the side of his neck.

"Thank you love."

"I was supposed to surprise you…" Jacob repeated, disappointment coloring his tone.

"But you did," Edward insisted. He turned Jacob around so he was facing him, one arm wrapped around his back. He reached back and turned the player back on, a soft piano melody filtering through the speakers. He took one of Jacob's hands in his and kissed the palm before lacing their fingers together. Then they were moving together, slowly and gently. Jacob wasn't as uncertain about where to put his feet as he used to be, instead he let Edward guide him. A soft smile graced Edward's lips as Jacob's head found the crook of his neck and his eyes slid closed. Both lost in the music and one another.


	2. Graceful

**Disclaimer:** Twilight isn't mine. I just love playing with the characters and slashing them.

**Your Author:** I know it's short, but it's humorous. I hope you enjoy this winter-esque shot.

Vampires were graceful by nature. The way they walked, moved and even fell was all graceful. Jacob had never thought he'd see the day when one would fall and not manage to catch himself and look like a fool. He never thought, but yet he did. Jacob leaned against the railing as he attempted to keep a straight face. This was becoming increasingly difficult and the looks of irritation his mate shot him didn't help.

It had been Jacob's idea to go to the ice rink and it hadn't taken long to convince Edward to go with him. There was something about the puppy dog eyes that Edward couldn't say no to. Considering the fact that Edward was able to do most anything with ease and perfection, Jacob hadn't even guessed the outcome of the trip. Edward's previous wide stance, complete with arms thrown out for balance, kept him stable for only so long and suddenly he was on the ice. Unfortunately that was Jacob's undoing. The young wolf snickered as he skated, with irritating ease, to where Edward had found himself seated. Who knew that ice would be the vampire's ultimate downfall?

"You've never been ice skating before?" Jacob didn't bother to hide his amusement any longer. He wisely stayed out of arms reach as Edward glared darkly up at him.

"Once," he corrected sharply. "That incident was no better." Pride effectively bruised, he managed to get himself back on two (albeit wobbly) feet. He'd been hoping this would go about better than it did, and besides he couldn't say no to Jacob when he was so enthusiastic about something. He was definitely enjoying himself.

"You'll get the hang of it." Jacob offered a hand to his mate, who took it within his own cold grip. He noticed Jacob's gloves was stuffed within his jacket pocket, he'd been alternating between wearing and taking them off. Even with Jacob's aid, Edward still resembled a young deer trying to take its very first steps.

Eventually Edward, having had enough of the ice, excused himself in order to fetch a hot beverage for Jacob. His nose and cheeks were actually beginning to turn red, but he didn't seem to care. Edward enjoyed watching the young wolf skate around on the ice. He possessed a grace that usually went unnoticed. Jacob skated over to the railing Edward was leaning against and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He took a grateful sip from the cup that was pressed into his hands.

"You coming back out onto the ice?" He inquired, although he suspected the answer.

"You have fun love." Edward kissed his forehead and took the cup back. Jacob grinned and went back out. Jacob found himself sprawled out on the ice before he knew what happened. He grunted as a jolt of pain went up his spine originating from his backside. Karma was a mean son of a bitch. Edward chuckled as Jacob scowled over at him.


	3. No Words Needed

**Disclaimer:** Twilight isn't mine. I just love playing with the characters and slashing them.

**Your Author:** This one is angst ridden and hints at character death. There is no dialogue for this because I wanted a purely emotional aspect.

Edward had only stepped out for thirty minutes to purchase cold medicine for Jacob, who seemed to be in the beginning stages of a cold. When he left, Jacob had been content watching a movie that didn't skimp on explosives and gunfire. Fifteen minutes into the movie his coughing had gotten to the point that it made his throat raw and he began wincing from the pain. Despite his protests that he was fine, Edward had deemed it best to nip this in the bud before it got worse.

The moment he stepped through the door he knew something was wrong. The calm relaxed atmosphere he had left behind was gone, replaced with something cold and foreboding. The movie was paused; a mix of mayhem frozen on the screen, and Jacob was nowhere to be seen. Edward placed the small bag on the couch and ventured further into the house. Jacob's coughing indicated he was still alive and in the house, but his voice was dropped several notches as if he were afraid of waking someone.

The door to their bedroom was cracked open and the doorknob had suffered a small amount of denting. Edward eased the door open further, surprised that Jacob didn't even look up or flick his eyes over in acknowledgement. He sat on the edge of their bed, head bent low with one hand tangled up in his hair and the other holding his cell to his ear. The voice in which he spoke was quiet, monotone, so very unlike him. Edward was no Jasper, but he could just about taste the broken emotions in the air. Jacob finally ended the call with a small click as he snapped his phone shut and carelessly tossed it back onto the bed. His second hand joined the first; holding up his head as his body trembled with suppressed emotion.

Edward snapped to life then, moving to kneel before the upset wolf and took his hands into his. Jacob looked at him, having not realized he'd returned. His dark eyes were bloodshot and all color had left his face. Edward lifted a hand to his cheek wondering what would cause such a change so quickly in his usually happy mate. Jacob looked at him pleadingly, silently begging him not to ask. He'd lose it if he tired. He couldn't, wouldn't. His thoughts were a tangled, emotional mess. Sorting through and picking out what was what proved a challenge. Names of relatives he was sure Jacob had never met, places, calls, too much….too much. The police and Charlie, Sam, can't handle this. For a split second something flashed through his mind, unable to hide it beneath all of the chaos for long. Brief as it was, Edward caught it and that was all he needed.

Jacob hung his head back down, unwilling to see realization dawn on Edward's face quickly followed by sympathy. He opened his mouth initially to say something comforting, something to help the young wolf. But closed it again, knowing there was nothing he could say that Jacob wanted to hear. He let his phone ring because he knew it was Sam and he didn't want to hear words of comfort or sympathy. There was nothing that could be said to make it all okay. Only time could do that and it would take handfuls of that before things had smoothed over enough to cover the pain.

Instead he sat on the bed and pulled Jacob into his arms, letting his mate bury his head into his neck and cling onto him as if he were a lifeline. The dam he'd been trying to build and keep stable broke. His body shook and tears dampened Edward's shirt. Edward knew several long weeks lay before them paved with hard decisions. During this time Jacob would receive sympathy in the form of words and looks from people he was closest to and those he hardly knew. During this time he would need Edward to be his rock; something stable to hold on to, a strong support that didn't constantly ask how he was. He didn't need words; he just needed to know someone was there for him.


	4. Mistletoe Fiasco

**Disclaimer:** Twilight isn't mine. I just love playing with the characters and slashing them.

**Your Author:** Here's a Christmas one-shot to go with the season. I don't know why I wanted this situation, but it came to me in the grocery store and I couldn't shake it. Edward might be a bit ooc, might not. I don't know.

**To my lovely reviewers:** I am pleased to hear that you all enjoy this collection thus far, your reviews are wonderful and as a writer I love to hear that I'm doing my job right. Making people happy. You guys are awsome and I hope you all have a wonderful Holiday!

-

After a hundred years Christmas (and any other holiday) tended to lose its appeal. Alice busied herself with turning the household they occupied into a festive, warm looking, place every year. She never lost her enthusiasm and continued to look forward to the colorful, busy holiday. Personally, Edward would rather get it over with. It was charming, yes, but he failed to see the point in it anymore. Family, fuzzy feelings, good will toward men; he was aware of the meanings behind it. That didn't mean he felt like making it a big deal either.

Alice tried to get him 'into the spirit' each year, but her attempts were usually brushed off. It just wasn't Christmas until Alice good-naturedly called him Scrooge and he threw some witty response back as he retreated into his room chuckling.

He didn't foresee that he'd ever get into the Christmas thing again. Too much work and too much stress. He was content leaving the running around to Alice, at least she enjoyed it. And yet here he was, frustrated with a little sprig of leaves in hand and looking about to room wondering which doorway was most used.

Jacob liked Christmas and he liked decorating for it. The tree, stockings and outside lights were good enough for him. He didn't go all out like Alice, he preferred to keep it toned down and more traditional looking. Despite Alice's 'warnings' about Edward being a Scrooge, the vampire had been quite helpful and didn't put up a fuss about it. He liked the way Jacob's face lit up as they decorated together and hummed Christmas carols as they worked. Jacob had flushed when he put up an ornament gifted to him by Alice, representing his and Edward's first Christmas together.

Unfortunately the one (_the one!_) tradition Edward wanted to take advantage of, for the first time in years, continued to be eluded. He was certain Jacob didn't do it on purpose; in fact he was sure Jacob didn't even know it was there, but he managed to avoid the areas in which Edward hung the mistletoe. First he hung it in the kitchen doorway and for three days Jacob hardly entered the room. He moved it and, predictably, the next day Jacob was in and out several times. He tried their bedroom door, but somehow Jacob ghosted in and out without his knowledge. It had also ended up squashed after Jacob closed the door.

For a full week his attempts were for naught. Jacob must have some internal 'mistletoe eluding mechanism' he didn't know about. His lover was obviously beginning to worry because of his increasing frustration. He took another look at the squashed sprig before heading determinedly towards the kitchen. Seth was there with Jacob, biting off the head of a gingerbread cookie in order to avoid answering some question or other.

Without warning Edward pulled his lover into his arms and pressed a kiss to his lips, cutting him off mid-sentence. When he left the room Jacob remained still, brain trying to catch up and make sense of what just happened. Seth just laughed, biting off a leg in order to muffle his amusement.


End file.
